Time Heals All
by ShiverMe
Summary: Everyone was still down and out about the last events that led to the loss of three X-Men.. What happens when a mysterious girl, resembling Miss Grey only by appearance, comes by claiming Professor Xavier sent her? LoganxOC Rating may go up.
1. Time Heals All, Part I

**Chapter One: Time Heals All, Part I**

The air was cool and crisp, much like the average weather of a winter's day. A few of the plant life still managed to bloom despite of the cold and also because it had not started to snow just yet. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun shined brightly against the large fields of grass owned by the ancient looking school for the gifted.

A school for helping others train and control their mutant abilities.

The students of the school all laughed merrily as they played little games with or against each other. A child duplicated himself to make his own team in basketball while a few children tested out which one of them was the fastest of them all. A young girl clapped her hands cheerfully as the young boy in front of her changed his shape from animal to animal to try and impress her in some way.

They all seemed like they were the happiest children in the world, like they had no worries or cares in their minds at all. Meanwhile, the more adult members of the school were the ones who seemed the complete opposite of how the children were feeling.

Storm stood in front of the large window, her shoulder slumped over and a small frown marring her face. She let out a long, lamenting sigh as she continued to gaze out the window. She tried hard not to let her emotions affecting the weather at the moment, coming out with much success. It had already been almost a year or more since the deaths of Professor Xavier, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. Storm thought that she would have at least been a little less down by a year but it seems that things were turning out differently.

Her attention was suddenly tugged at when she heard the low purr of Cyclops' motorcycle, but she knew better than to think that he was really him coming through those gates. She turned her gaze toward the path leading to the mansion and saw a familiar, but forlorn, face coming near.

Storm exited the room she was in, the room that the late headmaster used to call his own that she now claimed as hers, and headed down the stairs. A small smile appeared on her face when she already saw Rogue waiting impatiently at the front door for him to enter.

Rogue looked up at Storm and smiled warmly at her, despite her true feelings about… everything. She turned back to the door when she heard it slowly creak open. She rushed with arms open and embraced the man who stepped in through the front door, relishing the fact that she didn't have to avoid any contact with him or anyone anymore.

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed happily as she pulled away from her somewhat father, or older brother, figure. Her smile widened when Logan returned her smile with one of his grins, even though his grin was obviously forced. "Do you always have to keep going away like that?"

He was wearing the same clothes he had worn when he left: a pair of jeans, a loosely fitted shirt and a large thick jacket that looked like it'd been beaten up quite a number of times. Logan shrugged his shoulders, still grinning a small grin, and looked up to see Storm smiling down at him. "Hey there, Storm," he said in a low tone of voice so that they wouldn't hear his words breaking when he spoke.

"How was your trip Logan?" Storm began to descend down the stairs just as Bobby started to walk down the hallway. The two of them met each other at the bottom of the steps before turning and walking toward where Rogue and Logan stood watching them. Bobby greeted Rogue when an icy, chaste kiss against her cheek and then turned to Logan to give him a firm handshake – no one in the mood for hugging, except Rogue.

"Eh, it was alright; didn't really help clear any thoughts," Logan said the second half with a sad tone in his voice, eyes going downcast for just a quick moment before anyone else could notice. "How have you been holding up while I was gone?"

"Been better," Storm replied quickly. She smiled and nodded to the three of them before turning around and walking down the hallway on the right without another word.

"I guess you'll be wanting some rest after your trip, then?" Rogue smiled sadly at Logan when he nodded his head stiffly. She grabbed onto Bobby's hand softly and they looked at each other for a moment before leaving Logan alone to collect his thoughts as he went to his bedroom.

Logan glanced around him out of old habit, stuffing his hands into his pockets and started to head up the stairs. He could hear the children laughing and playing outside and it made him smile, if only a little. He was glad to finally be somewhere that wasn't as chilled as it was outside, the warm air of the mansion warming him up ever so slowly.

Once he reached his room he shut the door quickly, locking it shut, and falling listlessly onto the bed with his back against the bed. He stared at the ceiling with tired eyes yet he was unable to let sleep over take him. As much as he tried, he couldn't get his body or mind to fall asleep without having to collapse from fatigue to do it.

Logan slowly let his eyes drift close even though his body and mind were still not ready to let him sleep just yet. He let out a long sigh as he lay there on his bed, having not felt it since so many months ago because of that day…

--

Many of the people on the streets would gawk and stare at the person with the noticeably bright orange-red hair, resembling the colour of fire very much. A few teenage boys would whistle, wink, or nod in approval of the hair colour choice. Adults tried painfully obvious ways of avoiding to be near the person with fire-coloured hair.

The owner of said hair blushed furiously in embarrassment as strangers from each side continued to stare with curious, stunned, or disapproving eyes. Brows knitted together and hands stuffed deeply inside warm pockets, the red head continued to walk down the street while occasionally fixing the large bag that was strapped across their chest.

The young, redheaded woman sneezed unexpectedly, her small hands coming out from her pockets to cover her mouth just in time. She didn't stop walking though, and continued to keep her head slightly bowed to try and avoid the stares that were still focused on her. She huddled her long, auburn coloured trench coat to her body as the air suddenly became a little more chilled.

She looked up carefully to stare at the darkening sky, a small frown appearing on her face as she watched the sun slowly starting to hide behind the horizon. She began to notice less people walking down the streets but there were still many cars zooming by her. She brought her head back up to a more normal position, sticking her chin out a little.

The street lights started to flicker on one by one, making that noise that startled the young woman when one turned on beside her. She smacked herself mentally in the head for getting surprised by such a little thing, momentarily forgetting about her surroundings and what – and who – was in front of her.

"Hey there little lady,"

The young woman came to an abrupt stop when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming form in front of her. She bit her lip nervously when she saw a young man stalking closer to her, taking his sweet time by walking a very slow and intimidating pace. She glanced around her and cursed herself quietly when she saw two others coming out from the shadows she hadn't noticed before.

"Where you headed to? Maybe we can help ya," the one to her left said, his small Mohawk not doing anything good for his current looks.

"No, I'm alright but thank you," she told them politely, smiling sheepishly at them as she started to take cautious steps backwards.

Suddenly she heard someone jump from behind her and she spun around to see that another had joined the little group meeting. She turned around to face the young man who had spoken to her first and bit her lip again, nervous eyes darting from each of the boys. "Look: I don't want to cause you guys any trouble…"

"You? Cause _us_ trouble? I doubt it sweetheart," the one who just pulled out a pocketknife told her, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Fine, but I tried to tell you," she told them, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

The four predators suddenly stopped in their tracks, frozen in their current stance. Their face remained the same way, a look of want and unknown desire painted all over each of them. The young woman sighed dejectedly at them and shook her head in a disapproving manner.

A few cars that were passing by also stopped in mid-action not too far from them. A rat near the garbage bin just down the alley way from the little group was frozen in mid-chew while an old homeless man had ceased all movement with his hand stayed unmoving in the air.

"Now let's see… How should I leave you idiots?" the red head asked herself aloud, tapping a single finger against her chin. She thought for a few moments, the young men still not moving from their positions. She walked up to the boy with the pocketknife and plucked it easily from his hands. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she started to forcibly move the boy's limps around until he was standing with his hips out, hands on his waist, and feet pointed inward.

She tried to stifle a laugh as she looked over what she had done before going onto the next boy and rearrange his limps as well and did this until she had done with each one of them. She looked them over one more time before skipping away happily into the direction she was headed to before. As she walked down the sidewalk, everything else seemed to have stopped as well and there was no sound whatsoever.

Suddenly everything started to move, and the sound of cars passing by and other things returned. She was now well enough away from the boys, her nervousness completely gone.

Meanwhile, the young men all look at the other in question as they suddenly found themselves in odd positions that they did not remember being in within the last few seconds. They quickly shook themselves off and tried to hide their embarrassment at having been seen in such a 'girl-ish' way.

--

It was now almost completely dark out and the young woman was well away from the city now. She stood in front of a large gate accompanied by a large wall that looked to go on for a long time. She looked up at the sign and smiled to herself proudly; finally being able to locate the place she'd been for after such a long time.

"_School for the gifted_," she read from the small sign by the gate, "Finally!"

The plant life around her that had just been moving around because of the gentle breeze froze as she opened the gates with no trouble at all. The young woman looked around as she walked down the path, taking in the beautiful green scenery.

The walk seemed longer than it really was since she had gotten bored with the scenery very quickly. She didn't stop walking until she was passed the front doors of the large mansion that she had saw appear in the distance a while ago. She glanced around the front lobby and noticed a few others in the hallways near by.

They, like the plants outside, were also frozen on the spot. One boy looked like he was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with his friend, while two young children were caught in the middle of a game of tag.

She smiled warmly to herself when all the people around her began to move again. When one caught sight of her they jumped back in surprise, their eyes wide and a hand to their chest to try and calm their rapidly beating heart.

"Hi!" the young woman exclaimed happily, a large smile on her face, "I'm looking for the head of this school?"

"Uh – uh…" came the young boy's reply. The other one beside him also looked like he was just as surprised at seeing her there as the other boy.

Then a young man turned around the corner and noticed the situation, assessing it quickly and running toward the redhead. "Um, hi! I'm Bobby; I can take you to see the head of the school if you'll just follow me,"

"Oh, thank you! That would be much appreciated!" she bowed, bending at the waist, in an old fashioned way of gratitude.

Bobby stared at her oddly, a sudden reminder of someone else popping into his mind when he looked at her. He shook away his thoughts quickly and smiled at the stranger when she glanced up at them. He started to walk up the stairs that were nearby and turned around to make sure that the young woman was following him.

The two of them walked in silence, the young woman receiving stunned stares as she passed by others in the hallway. Bobby kept his eyes forward, almost afraid of turning around at stare at the woman again in case he might get any assumptions.

"We're here," Bobby said just before stopping in front of a dark coloured door. He looked over the young woman one more time before opening the door for her, opening the door all the way purposely so that he could see Storm's reaction to the strange and he wasn't disappointed.

Storm turned her head up toward the door when she heard the turn of the knob and her eyes widened a fraction when she saw the redheaded woman standing there. Her hair was long, reaching up to about mid-back and she wore a long trench coat that looked like it's been through a few generations. The young woman had a warm smile on her face and her small hands clutched onto the strap of her bag tightly like she was actually very nervous.

"Please stop staring at me like that, I get enough of that on the streets because of this bright red hair," the young woman asked kindly, her warm smile now a sheepish smile as she tried to hold back a small nervous chuckle.

However, that wasn't at all that made Storm stare the way she did. Well, it was partly the hair. Storm stared into the stranger's eyes: they were light blue with a very noticeable dark blue ring around the iris. Her face looked exactly like another she had known, another that coincidently had the same coloured hair, but this one looked like an obviously younger version with a look slightly more mischievous. "I'm sorry," Storm said, finally, "You just look like someone I used to know,"

"Oh," was all the other could say, her eyes looking away from Storm and staring out the window.

Bobby stayed at the door, now accompanied by the ever curious Rogue and a few of the other students. Storm noticed them all staring in but ignored them instead, continuing to focus her attention on the young woman's face. "What's your name? What brings you here?"

Before the young woman could answer, someone else had suddenly decided to find out what all the whispering around the mansion was about. Logan opened the other door to the room and not really paying attention to the others in the room, who all stared at him as he entered, while he closed the door behind him. Once he had shut the door, Logan turned around and could have sworn that his heart actually did skip a beat. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly when he had noticed the woman standing near the middle of the room.

Logan dared not move, not sure what to do at the moment. At first he had automatically thought it was her; that she had somehow come back from the dead – again – and was now standing in front of him. He wanted to just rush over to her to hold her, to see if she was really there in front of his eyes. However, once he had looked at her a little bit more closely, he knew it wasn't her. There was no way of her coming back to him now…

"Hey," was all Logan managed to say and grinned weakly when the young woman gave him a small smile.

"I know what this school actually is, so that helps explain a little of why I'm here," she said as she turned away from Logan and toward Storm.

"I see," Storm said was a warm smile from her seat behind the large desk, "I'll have a room prepared for you,"

"But that's not all of it…" the young woman took off her bag from her shoulders and set it down on the ground. She rolled her shoulders back a few times, trying to get the kinks out and loosen her muscles there. She looked at Storm and glanced at Logan from the corner of her eye. "My name's Ailey Fallyn and um…"

"Yes?" Storm asked when Ailey didn't continue and just let her words drift off.

"And… Professor Xavier sent me here,"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! How did you like this chapter? Give me some insight on what you thought! That would be much appreciated :)

Sorry to just leave you guys at a cliff hanger but I thought that it was necessary for this beginning. This is still a work in progress so just bare with me if it seems a little of. Suggestions and other things would be very useful (hint, hint). Though, right now all I'm interested to know are your thoughts about this first chapter :)


	2. Time Heals All, Part II

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm very sorry about the very, very long update. I've just been uber busy with moving into the dorms, college starting, getting supplies and books... Yeah. I've been busy. But! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you guys like it. I kind of had trouble with this one because my muse seems to keep disappearing and reappearing on me - I need to keep that thing in one place. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own no X-Men, no mutants, no blah blah blah. If I did I would keep 'em to myself :P

**In the last chapter:**

"I see," Storm said was a warm smile from her seat behind the large desk, "I'll have a room prepared for you,"

"But that's not all of it…" the young woman took off her bag from her shoulders and set it down on the ground. She rolled her shoulders back a few times, trying to get the kinks out and loosen her muscles there. She looked at Storm and glanced at Logan from the corner of her eye. "My name's Ailey Fallyn and um…"

"Yes?" Storm asked when Ailey didn't continue and just let her words drift off.

"And… Professor Xavier sent me here,"

**Chapter Two: Time Heals All, Part II**

"You were sent by the professor?"

Storm had sent Bobby, Rogue and the others – besides Logan who had insisted on staying in the room – so that she could speak to Ailey a bit more privately. The last thing she needed was to have all the students in the school thinking up odd things about anything right now.

She paced back and forth in front of the large window, one hand on her hip and the other hand massaging her temples to try and keep herself calm as she started to over think the current situation. Storm would glance at Ailey every now and then, trying to convince herself that there would, should, and will be a good reason and explanation of what the redhead had just told her.

Logan stayed by the door he had come in, far away from where Ailey was sitting near the desk. He kept his eyes focused on her and secretly wishing that he were able to read others' minds. He found it completely bizarre that, even if she were actually sent by the professor, she would only show up now; almost a full year after Professor had died.

Ailey continued to sit quietly on the chair that had been offered to her by Storm, still pacing back and forth. Ailey didn't want to start speaking again until Storm seemed a little bit calmer and until Logan stopped staring at her like she was some sort of criminal. She fiddled with the belts of her trench coat that she still kept on despite the warm temperature inside the school building.

"When did he tell you to come here?" Storm asked suddenly, causing everyone's attention to snap towards her.

Ailey started to search her memory for the last time she had spoken to the professor. She leaned back slightly in her seat and began to tap her finger on her chin in thought. "Hm… It was more than a year ago I think – yes! It was! He told me that I needed to be here right on this date and that I would know what to do when I got here," Ailey shrugged her shoulders at Storm when it looked like the other woman was about to ask what the reason would be. "He also told me that I wouldn't have to worry about anything, because you guys were _good people_,"

"Well, that seems like the professor to not tell you _everything_," Storm mumbled to herself but she still smiled inwardly at the professor always wanting his students to figure things out on their own no matter how hard that would be. She sighed and went back to her desk and opened up one of the lower drawers. She pulled out a small map that told her which rooms were being in use. "Logan, could you take Ailey to her room? It's right across from yours,"

Storm didn't have to look up to see Logan's annoyed glare focused at her. She put the map back into the drawer and closed it lightly before looking up at Ailey with a small smile. "Well, I hope you'll find it nice here but…"

"But?" Ailey asked as she stood from her seat, dragging her bag up with her and cradling it like a child in her arms.

"I'm just curious, what are your abilities?"

Ailey smiled happily and started to look around the room for something to use as a demonstration. When she couldn't find anything useful a small frown appeared on her face as she turned back to storm. "You have to promise not to touch anything, okay?"

Storm stared at the girl in confusion and turned to Logan who just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Okay, I promise not to touch anything in my office," Storm joked a little, chuckling a bit before she stopped to watch what Ailey was going to do.

Ailey shut her eyes and knitted her brows together. The light in the room started to flicker on and off rapidly. Then Storm and Logan saw people coming in and out of the room, standing in the room, or just passing by and they all looked slightly translucent. Once the rapid blurs of people and lights looked like it was coming to a stop, the two watching waited patiently for what would happen next.

Then they saw the professor sitting in that oh-so familiar wheelchair, gazing out the window. Both Storm and Logan gasped loudly and froze to their spots, unsure of what to do. Ailey blinked her eyes opened and glanced around the room.

"What did you do?" Storm asked in wonderment, her disbelieving eyes still staring at the professor sitting by the window.

"I can control time; I just went back a bit," Ailey explained calmly. "I only went backwards in time in this room only though, I'm not really strong enough to control time all over the world," Ailey took a few steps away from where the professor, her hands clutching onto her bag tightly. "When I do go back or forward in time, the other people that are in the immediate area do not see or hear us but if we touch something they will see us then and that might change time… So don't touch anything!"

Professor Xavier turned his head behind him, and it looked like he was staring at Storm, Logan, and Ailey. His eyes stopped on Ailey and he smiled. "Hello there," he said to her, his voice sounding far away and very distant.

"Except for psychics, they can see and hear us clearly," Ailey muttered, smiling sheepishly at the professor. "We have to go now professor, I'm too tired to hold on," Ailey said sadly.

"That's alright, you go rest up," Professor Xavier said with a smile.

Suddenly Logan lunged forward and it looked like he was going toward the professor. "Wait!" he shouted in desperation. However, he was halted when Ailey stepped into his path and the professor disappeared. Everything in the room looked just like it had been a few minutes ago, the professor no longer there. Logan pushed away from Ailey angrily and began to shout at her, "Go back! I need to talk to him!"

"Logan!" Storm shouted, walking around the desk to glare at her friend in disapproval. "You can _ask_ her to do what she did after she's gotten some rest! It's very late, you should show her to her room now,"

Logan growled low in his throat and turned around toward the door he had gone through. He started to walk but stopped when he didn't hear any footsteps following him. "You coming or not?" his words furious, like venom dripped from each word.

Ailey quickly caught up to Logan when he started to walk again and the two were out the door. She stayed silent as she walked behind him, taking note of her small height compared to his. She fidgeted a bit as they continued to walk in silence, though Logan's heavy steps clearly stated his anger.

"There's your room," he said blankly before turning toward the room and opening the door for her. Ailey walked in quickly and took in her surroundings. She smiled excitedly when she saw the large bed in the centre; completely ignore the lovely furniture, large desk to the side and large closet. She stepped further into the room, throwing her bag to the ground beside the bed.

"Goodnight Jean,"

Before Logan stepped away from the door he stopped dead in his tracks, quickly realizing what he had just said. He turned his head to the side and stared at Ailey from the corner of his eye. She looked at him with a curious but still confused stare, head tilted slightly to the side. "You just called me 'Jean'," she told him, "Who's 'Jean'?"

"I didn't call you 'Jean'," he lied, turning around to fully face Ailey.

"Yes, you did! I _can_ go back and prove you wrong, you know," Ailey challenged. One hand went over her hip while the other just stayed still by her side. Her strange mix of blue eyes glared angrily at Logan who still looked like he was still trying to deny what he had just said.

"Just go to sleep," Logan said and quickly rushed over to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Ailey frowned and shut the door that Logan left open. She turned to the bed and dashed toward it, falling onto it with her face buried into the sheets. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, sighing happily that she was now able to sleep in a comfortable – and clean – bed now.

Meanwhile, Logan also lay down on the bed with his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but be reminded of Jean when he stared at Ailey, though he pictured a somewhat younger version of Jean when he first saw Ailey. However, he did know that he should spend as little time as possible around Ailey. That he just made up right that moment as he lay there thinking. The girl reminded him of _her_ too much… So much that he almost wished that it really was her and he knew that he wasn't the only one who was reminded of the other redhead when they looked at Ailey.

--

"Did you guys get a look at the new girl?"

"I heard that she might be related to Doctor Grey!"

"What? No way! Wouldn't Doctor Grey have talked about her, even a little?"

Rogue shook her head as the gossip continued to be whispered behind her. She sat beside Bobby, their chairs having a slight gap between them since they were in one of the classrooms waiting for their teacher to come in.

Class hadn't started just yet and already she could have sworn she's already heard every rumour there was about the new girl. Bobby had told her about the girl when he had seen her, but only told her that she looked like the late Jean Grey just a little. Not so much to be considered a younger sibling to her. Bobby had also told her that the girl looked almost the same age at the majority of the teenagers in the school, so that would be a little odd age difference between the two if they were siblings. However, it wasn't that unheard of.

Just then the girl that was the topic with everyone's conversation walked into the room with Storm walking a little behind her. Everyone began silent quickly and turned around in their seats so that they were all facing the front. Storm smiled at them and placed a comforting arm around the new girl's shoulders.

"Everyone," Storm started, looking about the room to make sure that everyone was paying attention, "This is Ailey Fallyn, she is a new student to our school so please be kind and remember that she doesn't know exactly _everything_ about our school,"

Storm pointed over to an empty seat beside Bobby for Ailey to sit and waited until the girl had settled in her seat before starting the day's lesson.

Ailey smiled shyly at the students sitting around her when he stared at her for a moment before turning around to face Storm.

"Hi, remember me from yesterday?" Bobby whispered to Ailey, holding out his hand for a handshake. Ailey smiled and shook his hand, thankful that he wasn't like the others and didn't just stare at her. "This over here is my girlfriend, Rogue,"

Bobby leaned back enough so that the two girls could meet each other. Rogue stretched out her arm and the two girls shook hands. "Hi," Rogue said with as much warmth as she could, trying to hide her curiosity and shock at the girl's appearance. "Do you mind if I ask what yer age is?"

"Oh, uhm, I'm only nineteen," Ailey replied in a low whisper when she noticed Storm was looking around the room. "Storm insisted that I take classes even though I told her I would be fine," she giggled and turned away from Rogue, now facing the front just when Storm looked her way.

Just then the door to the classroom opened and there stood Logan at the doorway. Storm narrowed her eyes angrily at Logan at having stopped her during her sentence and interrupting her class. "What is it Logan?" she asked him.

"I need to speak with Ailey," he said, his eyes downcast and hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Logan…" came Storm's saddened voice. "I hope you're not thinking of anything stupid," She turned to Ailey and nodded at her, gesturing her to go on ahead and go with Logan to 'speak'.

Ailey exited the room quietly, noticing how some of the students started to whisper amongst themselves. She and Logan stood just outside of the now closed door in silence. Ailey shifted from one foot to the other nervously as she waited for Logan to say something to her since he was the one who called her out. When she was only met with silence for the next few minutes, Ailey looked up at him with impatient eyes. "What do you want?" she asked him finally, raising her voice just a little.

Logan stayed quiet, obviously avoiding eye contact with the young woman. He inhaled deeply, trying to form the words in his mind before saying them out loud. "You said that if you were to go back in time and do anything it would change things, is that right?" he said in a low voice, finally being able to speak but still not able to look at Ailey in the eyes.

"I'm not doing that!" she shouted suddenly, shouting loud enough to grab the attention of anyone near enough to hear. "I am _not_ going to let you or anyone else use me just to change something in the past where the reason is most likely to be something selfish! And don't worry; no one heard that,"

Logan glanced into the classroom through the glass at the door and saw that Storm and everyone else were frozen still. He looked back at Ailey with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't freezing time changing things?"

"Not if it's in the present," Ailey answered quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring angrily at Logan.

"I just want to know where I came from," Logan looked a bit distant now, his eyes looked like they were staring at Ailey but they were really staring to a faraway place. His voice was low and he sounded sad, and almost desperate. "That's all I want and will ever ask,"

Ailey pouted her lips in a slight frown, getting a strange feeling that this Logan fellow didn't usually act this way with others. She let out a dejected sigh, her eyes falling to the ground. "I don't know how to do that… not yet anyway,"

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Exactly what I mean: _not yet_," Ailey looked up Logan, a frown still marring her lips. "Sorry, maybe another time,"

--

Storm, Logan, and one of the students, who was a major tech geek, were crowded around one computer with a very large monitor. Storm and Logan hovered behind the boy while he was set to work. The two adults had their eyes glued onto the monitor, reading everything there was that popped up on it. And so far, nothing they saw helped them find out what they wanted to know.

"Couldn't you just ask her who she is and where she's from?" the young boy asked as his quick fingers typed a mile a minute, "And I better be getting extra credit for this because I'm really missing out on my homework,"

"Shut it kid," Logan muttered.

"Hey!" the boy whined, "Who's doing who a favour here?"

Logan muttered again.

Storm sighed at both of the males' childishness but continued looking up at the monitor, not wanting to miss a thing. "Don't worry Jimmy, you'll be compensated for this,"

"Good," Jimmy mumbled just before slamming his finger on the return key.

Suddenly one large window popped up on the monitor and caused Storm and Logan to gasp, as they seemed to have found what they were searching for.

**End Chapter**


End file.
